Capitaine mon Capitaine
by Asrial
Summary: Steve et Tony s'aimaient d'amour tendre. Mais Loki et Tony s'aimaient aussi d'amour tendre. Jusqu'à ce que l'inévitable se produise et se finisse en catastrophe. IronFrost ironShield FrostShield ThunderIron
1. Chapter 1

Capitaine mon capitaine

Chapitre 1

Petites nouvelles parce que mine de rien, ca fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu.

D'abord pourquoi : ben parce que j'étais super pas bien et que maintenant, ca va (un peu) mieux.

Les autres fics en court que j'ai : elles avancent ! TOUTES ! meme "Perdu", c'est dire !  
Ca va arriver dans les jours a venir

Le site : comme vous avez du constater si vous allez dessus, il a été totalement squizzé par des petits malins. Haha -_- très drole. Donc, je suis en train de le refaire totalement. Mais dans la bataille, j'ai perdu TOUS les prompts. Alors n'hésitez pas a me les renvoyer. Cette fois, je serais pas totalement conne et je ferais une sauvegarde _

J'ai rajouté un petit chat sur le site, hésitez pas a y aller, j'y suis en général le soir si ca vous interesse ^^

Cette petite chose : est finie ! Donc il n'y aura pas d'attente, je mettrai un chap par jour ou tous les deux jours.

Bonne lecture et merci de votre patience!

#####################################

La programmation de base de JARVIS était quelque part…. étrange a la vue de celui qui la lui avait faite.

JARVIS était une IA un peu sarcastique et moqueuse bien sûr, comme son père. Mais JARVIS était aussi (et surtout), une IA fondamentalement honnête, bien élevée, respectueuse, attentive, à l'écoute et bonne.

Tout ce qu'Anthony Edward Stark n'était pas. Ou refusait d'accepter d'être.

La chose finissait invariablement par créer des frictions entre l'IA et son père. Bien sûr, Anthony Stark étant l'humain et créateur, il finissait invariablement aussi par remporter les échanges, ne serait-ce qu'en coupant le sifflet a son IA, au sens propre, quand les reproches de JARVIS tapaient un peu trop précisément là où ça faisait mal.

Avec les années, JARVIS avait même développé sa propre morale. Il y avait des choses qu'il tolérait, d'autres qui lui étaient insupportables et certaines encore qui le rendait fou de rage.  
Ce qu'il avait devant les optiques entraient dans cette dernière catégorie.

Depuis que Loki avait été renvoyé à Asgard avec son frère, les choses avaient non changées, mais évoluées.

La Tour Stark était devenue la Tour Avengers.

Le dernier étage du penthouse était devenu l'espace commun aux Avengers tandis que les étages juste en dessous avaient été refait, un par Avengers plus quelques autres étages utilitaires, qui faisaient transition entre les employés de la tour et la partie habitation.

Tony logeait juste en dessous du penthouse. Au début avec Miss Potts, la jeune femme avait fini par rompre avec son patron. La séparation s'était faite sans trop de remous. Pour une fois, Stark n'avait pas fait l'enfant gâté. Il aimait trop Pepper comme son amie pour continuer à la rendre malheureuse. C'était même lui qui avait proposé "une pause" qui s'était éternisée jusqu'à ce que Pepper finisse par officialiser leur séparation. Tony avait été un peu triste bien sûr. Mais ça ne l'avait pas détruit comme leur séparation aurait pu le faire encore quelques mois avant. Il n'était plus si seul. Il avait du monde autour de lui. Alors ça avait été.

Juste en dessous de son appartement, il y avait celui de Bruce. Tout l'étage était spécialement renforcé pour résister à Hulk. C'était la seule chose qui avait réussi à décider le timide scientifique de rester à New York. Ca et le fait que Hulk adore l'Homme de Métal. Et qu'il respecte grandement le Capitaine. Pendant la première semaine après sa séparation d'avec Pepper, Tony était souvent trouvable là, dans le labo du scientifique, juste assis dans un coin, à remâcher. Mais il n'était pas seul.

Sous l'étage de Bruce était celui de Thor. Le dieu allait et venait de loin en loin.

Après la libération de son frère pour service rendu contre un type dont aucun des deux n'avait voulu parler mais qui avait laissé des traces visibles sur le visage des deux frères, il était venu plus souvent. Au début, c'était pour voir Jane Foster puisque son père ne voulait pas entendre parler de la jeune femme. Petit à petit, les deux amants s'étaient éloignés avant de totalement se séparer, eux aussi. La science était le cœur de la vie de la jeune femme. Le combat était celui de Thor. Ils ne pouvaient construire quelque chose sur le long terme ainsi. Thor s'ennuyait rapidement avec la jeune femme. Quand à Jane, Thor l'agaçait rapidement quand ils étaient seuls autrement qu'à l'horizontal et il fallait mieux qu'un bon amant pour une relation stable et saine. Si Loki n'avait bien sûr pas son étage dans la tour, Thor avait insisté pour qu'il ait une chambre et un espace personnel à son étage. Le jotun y venait de loin en loin, que son frère soit là ou pas. De temps en temps, il s'incrustait pendant les soirées films avec assez de pop-corn pour tout le monde, se vautrait dans le giron de son frère, la joue sur son épaule, et passait la soirée là, sans rien dire, à grignoter son pop-corn pendant que Thor passait encore et encore ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Sous l'étage de Thor était celui de Natasha. La tueuse s'était installée autant pour surveiller le groupe à la demande du SHIELD que pour échapper elle-même à la surveillance de l'organisation. Depuis la naissance des Avengers, de plus en plus d'opérateurs de terrain tentaient de prendre leur distance avec l'organisation. Les mensonges avaient fait plus de mal que de bien. Fury travaillait de son mieux pour rétablir la confiance mais c'était un fil encore trop ténu pour être véritablement efficace. Le Directeur payait ses mensonges au prix fort.

Sous l'appartement de Natasha s'était installé Coulson. Dès que Tony avait appris que l'agent était encore (difficilement) en vie, il l'avait fait transférer à la tour, clouant le bec de Fury au passage. Coulson leur appartenait. S'il devait mourir, ce serait entouré des gens qui tenaient à lui et non dans une chambre sinistrement stérile du QG du SHIELD. Lorsqu'il avait appris la survie du fils de Coul, Thor était retourné à Asgard pour en revenir quelques jours plus tard avec son frère. Clint avait failli en faire une attaque mais s'était très vite calmé quand le sorcier avait utilisé sa magie pour soigner l'agent. Une fois que la brume verte s'était retirée de la plaie encore sanglante, le dieu du Chaos s'était effondré sur le sol, roulé en boule et endormit sur place. Il lui avait fallu deux semaines pour émerger. Thor leur avait expliqué qu'il avait épuisé sa magie à soigner le fils de Coul. Pourquoi l'avait-il fait ? Parce que l'honneur l'exigeait. L'honneur restait une notion très importante pour les Asgardiens. Même d'adoption.

Sous l'appartement de Coulson, avec un ascenseur privatif entre les deux demandés par un Clint rougissant s'était installé Clint. Tony avait passé lui installer quelque chose tout en haut de la tour, dans la flèche, mais l'archer préférait de loin être proche de Coulson. Son insistance avait fait hausser plus d'un sourcil jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent sur l'archer en train d'embrasser l'agent. Tony avait poussé ses hauts cris. Et la violoncelliste de Portland ? Un sourire fatigué mais amusé aux lèvres, Coulson avait fait remarquer que Clint était né à Portland et qu'il maniait très bien l'archer. Les conclusions de Stark étaient les siennes. Le milliardaire s'était lancé dans une grande scène du trois avec force pitreries qui s'étaient soldés son retour devant la table à dessin pour une nouvelle organisation des deux étages. Le couple se retrouvait avec un petit nid qui avait même fait protester Coulson devant sa perfection envers les besoins des deux hommes. Clint avait de quoi s'entrainer à l'arc, Coulson un bureau comme il en avait rêvé au SHIELD et la chambre s'agrémentait d'un lit de la taille d'un terrain de foot. Ou presque. Tony leur avait fermé le bec en leur faisant remarquer que l'argent était idiot à ne pas s'en servir et que pour une fois qu'il avait une famille à gâter, il n'allait pas se gêner. Les deux agents en étaient restés tellement stupéfait qu'ils n'avaient pas insistés.

Et enfin, sous tout le monde et le plus éloigné de Stark que possible, restait l'appartement de Captain America. Gêné au possible des dépenses qu'il considérait comme somptuaires faites par le milliardaire pour leurs accommodations, le soldat était d'autant plus maladroit avec Tony qu'il avait du mal à s'adapter à cette nouvelle époque. Tout lui semblait hors de proportions. Il peinait à maitriser le moindre appareil au point que Coulson avait craint une vraie dépression pour son icône de jeunesse.

Après qu'il soit sorti de son propre auto apitoiement consécutif à sa rupture avec Pepper, Tony y avait vu un nouveau projet. Avec plus de diplomatie, de douceur et de pédagogie que l'intégralité de l'univers aurait pu attendre de sa part, l'ingénieur avait lentement aidé le capitaine à apprivoiser ce monde totalement nouveau et confus pour lui.

Il avait fallu du temps, mais petit à petit, Steve avait commencé à prendre pied dans cette époque qui n'était pas la sienne.

Clint, Coulson et Natasha avaient attendu les cris et les insultes pendant un moment. Après la façon dont les deux hommes s'étaient à moitié arraché la tête sur l'helicarrier, ils étaient sûrs qu'il y aurait au moins des frictions. A leur grande surprise, Tony avait gardé les moqueries au minimum et Steve avait fait preuve de patience avec les idiosyncrasies du milliardaire.

Il leur avait fallu un moment, mais les deux hommes avaient fini par s'apprivoiser. Lentement, une certaine amitié s'était développée entre eux.

Pour tous les habitants de la tour à par JARVIS, la situation entre le Capitaine et IronMan en était là. Ils étaient deux excellents amis qui passaient régulièrement du temps ensemble. Rien de tendancieux, rien d'exceptionnel. Juste deux amis.

Mais JARVIS avait un son de cloche bien différent.

Les deux amis avaient rapidement glissés vers "deux amants" sans même s'en rendre compte.

Comment les choses s'étaient faites ? Aucun des deux n'en savait rien. Même JARVIS qui pourtant surveillait son maitre comme le lait sur le feu n'en savait rien. Il y avait eu une évidence, une évolution aussi naturelle que celle d'une chenille qui se transforme en cocon puis en papillon. C'était tellement normal que personne n'avait rien vu, les deux amants inclus.

Seul JARVIS se rappelait encore qui avait initié le premier baiser, la première caresse ou la première étreinte.

Mais ce n'était pas non plus ce qui mettait l'IA en rage. Non.

Il avait été content au début. Le Capitaine avait stabilisé son maitre, lui avait donné un cadre et une présence qui lui manquait depuis longtemps.

Le Capitaine aussi avait profité de la relation avec Stark. Il s'était un peu ouvert au monde, il avait repris confiance en lui autrement que sur le terrain. Petit à petit, il était parvenu à accepter qu'il n'était pas "juste" Captain America mais également Steve Rogers. Et qu'on pouvait apprécier Steve Rogers en plus du Captain'.

Une fois ou deux, Steve avait demandé à Tony s'il fallait mettre les autres au courant de leur relation. L'ingénieur avait fait semblant de ne rien entendre à chaque fois. Steve avait vite compris le message. Il en était triste bien sûr, mais il comprenait. Ce serait une mauvaise publicité aussi bien pour Tony Stark que pour Captain America si quelqu'un connaissait leur relation. Alors Steve chérissait le temps qu'ils passaient ensembles, aussi bien qu'il chérissait Tony lui-même.

Le soldat aimait réellement son ingénieur ronchon, fantasque, alcoolique et grande gueule. Stark était tout ce qu'il n'était pas après tout. Ou tout au moins, tout ce qu'il ne pensait pas être. Tony était populaire auprès des femmes, populaire tout court, facile d'approche et capable de baratiner n'importe qui avec n'importe quoi.

Vraiment, Steve aimait Tony.  
Et c'était ce qui mettait JARVIS dans une rage folle.

Tony n'aimait pas Steve.

Tout au moins, c'était la conclusion à laquelle l'IA était parvenue. Sinon, pourquoi son maitre ouvrirait-il son lit à un autre ?

Steve n'était pas partit depuis 2h en mission que son maitre lui avait fait appeler un portable au numéro bizarre avec bien trop de chiffres dans son numéro.

C'était toujours Tony qui appelait. Jamais l'autre. Ce n'était qu'à la demande de Tony que l'autre venait.

L'un dans l'autre, JARVIS n'avait rien contre l'autre. Il le plaignait même vraiment.

Il y avait la même lueur dans les yeux de Loki que dans ceux de Steve.

L'un comme l'autre aimaient profondément son maitre. Mais son maitre n'aimait aucun des deux.

Correction.

Son maitre n'était amoureux d'aucun des deux.

Il les aimait probablement, mais très certainement. Sinon, il ne serait pas aussi tendre et affectueux avec eux. Mais il ne les aimait pas d'amour.

Ça, c'était une certitude.

Et JARVIS haïssait voir ce gâchis. Le triangle amoureux était une bombe à retardement qui n'allait pas tarder à exploser de la pire des façons si l'explosion n'était pas contrôlée et soigneusement planifiée.

Le début de relation entre le dieu et son maitre n'avait rien eut de commun avec celui de Steve et Tony.

Toute leur relation était comme leur première fois : Violente, intense, brutale, passionnée et déchainée.

Il n'y avait pas de tendres baisers, de caresses, d'heures passées dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il n'y avait que le sexe, presque punitif dans sa brutalité. Tony ne voyais pas ce dont le prince avait vraiment besoin. Et ce n'était pas le sexe. Pas que en tout cas.

Steve jouissait de Tony, comme Tony jouissait de Loki.

Le dieu prenait un plaisir évident à se donner à l'humain. Mais si Steve n'avait jamais besoin de quémander les câlins de Tony après le sexe, Loki devait presque supplier pour le moindre baiser alors qu'il en avait autant besoin et envie que le Capitaine.

La question du secret de leur relation n'avait jamais été discutée entre eux. Elle était juste évidente. Loki se doutait que l'humain ne voudrait pas qu'on sache qu'il était intime avec le dieu du Chaos. Quand à Tony, la question ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit et puisque Tony n'en parlait jamais, Loki pensait que son opinion était la même que la sienne malgré sa peine.

Non, vraiment, JARVIS n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait.

Surtout maintenant.

A quatre pattes sur le lit, les yeux clos et très occupé à se mordre les lèvres, le jotun se laissait chevaucher par son maitre, un sourire de plaisir évidement au visage malgré la douleur.

Depuis 24h, son maitre et le dieu n'avaient quitté le lit que pour leurs besoins naturels, une douche et manger un peu.

JARVIS n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait.  
Et JARVIS savait que ça finirait mal.

Alors JARVIS avait pris sur lui de faire le nécessaire.

Dans l'ascenseur pour le penthouse, le capitaine remontait voir Tony.

L'IA l'avait rappelé sans lui en donner la raison. Steve aurait normalement dut être en mission pour une semaine mais JARVIS lui avait demandé de revenir.

C'était cruel, l'IA en avait conscience. JARVIS savait également qu'il risquait ses circuits. Mais l'IA ne pouvait plus supporter ce qu'il facilitait par son silence.

Son maitre ne souffrirait pas de la séparation d'avec ses deux amants. Son maitre n'était pas amoureux d'eux.

Le Capitaine et le Prince eux en souffriraient, c'était une certitude. Mais toutes les projections de l'IA lui certifiaient la même chose : mieux valait tôt que tard.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur l'étage de Tony.

Un peu inquiet autant que perplexe, Steve s'arrêta sur le palier de l'étage.

L'appartement était circulaire, comme tous les autres, autour du moyeu central qu'était l'ascenseur privatif.

JARVIS l'avait rappelé avec insistance. La mission n'étant pas de première urgence, ce n'étaient que des relations publiques, Steve avait pu revenir rapidement. Thor, Clint et Natasha étant encore sur site, sa présence n'était finalement pas indispensable. Tony avait refusé d'y aller en arguant de ses travaux sur une nouvelle version d'ark qui demandait sa concentration pleine et entière. Comme il n'y avait pas mort d'homme, Fury n'avait pas insisté pour qu'il vienne.

A présent, Steve avait un mauvais pressentiment. Et si Tony était blessé, ou tellement ivre qu'il en était malade ? C'était arrivé une fois. Il avait passé 48h à son chevet à s'occuper de lui, à le nettoyer et le consoler de son mieux. Quand la gueule de bois monstrueuse s'était terminée, Tony avait fait comme si de rien n'était, refusant de parler de la cause de sa consommation massive d'alcool autant que de remercier le capitaine de ses soins attentifs.

Steve était toujours désolé de ne pouvoir rien faire pour l'ingénieur.

"- JARVIS ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

"- Monsieur Stark est dans sa chambre, monsieur Rogers."

Il était rare que JARVIS réponde à côté de la plaque ainsi.

L'estomac noué, Steve ne put que se forcer à rejoindre son amant dans la chambre.

Il se figea sur le pas de la porte, le sang totalement drainé de son visage. Un instant, il se demanda s'il n'allait pas avoir un malaise. Sa vision passa au noir un instant avant de s'éclaircir à nouveau.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, le Capitaine resta silencieux, les mains tremblantes et les larmes aux yeux.

Sur le lit, Loki geignait à n'en plus pouvoir pendant que Tony le besognait avec rudesse sans se soucier des bleus qu'il allait immanquablement laisser sur ses épaules et ses hanches.

Le Capitaine fit un pas en arrière pour ne pas déranger le couple. Le cœur brisé, il voulait partir rapidement et les laisser tranquille. S'il ne suffisait pas à Tony, alors il n'avait plus qu'à s'effacer et laisser la place au dieu n'est-ce pas ? Le jotun avait dut bien ricaner à l'idée de lui prendre son compagnon.

"- Monsieur Stark, monsieur Rogers est à la porte de votre chambre."

Rogers pâlit encore plus.

JARVIS ne le laisserait pas partir discrètement alors ?

Tony s'était immobilisé en grimaçant.

Il se dégagea de Loki qui se redressa, visiblement irrité de l'interruption. Il n'avait déjà pas beaucoup de temps avec Stark, fallait-il vraiment que Rogers vienne le lui voler ? Sans compter qu'il allait probablement faire une dissertation à Stark sur l'honneur ou il ne savait quelle fadaise sans importance et…

"- Steve ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

Le soldat jeta à son amant…son ex, un regard empreint de tellement de tristesse que Loki réévalua la situation. Et il n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'il commençait à comprendre.

"- Pourquoi ?"

Le murmure était tellement peiné que la gorge du Jotun se serra en même temps qu'il réalisait que Stark avait profité d'eux deux.

"- Pourquoi quoi Steve ?" Et Tony semblait réellement interloqué par la question.

"- Je ne te suffit pas ? Il te faut Loki en plus ?"

Le Jotun se rhabilla d'un geste de la main.

"- Stark ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Tony lâcha un soupir agacé.

"- Quoi qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'est-ce que vous me faites tous les deux ? Vous allez pas être jaloux quand même ! C'est ridicule ! On est pas en couple que je sache !"

Le Soldat et le Dieu portaient la même trahison douloureuse et incrédule sur le visage. Chacun avait cru être unique entre les bras de Stark et chacun réalisait que le milliardaire s'était joué d'eux.

Ou même pas en fait. Stark avait simplement fait ce qu'il avait toujours fait : profité de la vie.

Et d'eux. Sans même le réaliser.

"- Je t'aime." Murmura doucement le Capitaine.

Tony ouvrit de grands yeux avant de blêmir.

"- Soit pas con, Steve. C'est ridicule. Et Loki va me sortir la même aussi ? C'est quoi, la caméra cachée ?"

Le Milliardaire s'agaçait un peu à présent, d'autant plus que Loki avait détourné le regard, la douleur aussi visible sur son visage que sur celui de Steve.

"- Adieu Stark."

Sans un mot de plus, le jotun se téléporta sans laisser le temps à Tony d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

Tony leva les bras au ciel.

"- Ben voyons ! Ah ben merci bien cap' ! Merci infiniment ! Je vais me rabattre sur qui quand tu es pas là maintenant ?"

Steve avala la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge.

L'ingénieur ne comprenait pas le mal qu'il venait de lui faire, c'était évident.

Le capitaine ne pouvait même pas lui en vouloir.

Alors c'était pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas que leur relation soit connue finalement. Parce que pour lui, il n'y avait aucune relation. Ils étaient juste "amis avec bénéfices" comme on disait maintenant.

"- Hé ! Hé Cap ! Ou tu vas !"

"- Je crois qu'il ne vaut mieux pas que je reste." Souffla doucement le soldat d'une voix blanche.

Tony se figea.

Son demi-sourire diminua lentement à mesure qu'il réalisait que Steve n'avait pas plaisanté.

"- Steve ? Tu…Tu plaisantais hein ? On est juste potes, c'est tout. Le cul c'est sympa mais on est juste potes hein ?"

Le capitaine ne put que le regarder tristement. L'angoisse nouvelle dans la voix de Tony était plus douloureuse encore à entendre que s'il avait éclaté de rire.

"- Non, Tony. Je n'ai jamais plaisanté. Pas avec toi. Jamais."

Steve parvint à s'arracher un sourire entre ses larmes.

"- Je crois qu'il vaudra mieux que je m'installe au SHIELD quand je reviendrais, Tony."

Le milliardaire l'attrapa par le bras, visiblement paniqué.

"- NON ! Steve ! S'il te plait ! Je t'en prie ! Je ne savais pas, je t'en prie ! Me laisse pas comme ca ! S'il te plait ne…"

"- Mais tu n'as pas d'affection pour moi."

Tony se figea.

De l'affection ? Bien sûr qu'il en avait pour Steve ! Comme il en avait pour Bruce, pour Thor, pour Loki, Natasha ou Clint. Ils étaient ses potes et…ho… HO ! Ho…..

Il comprenait.

Non. En effet, non. Il n'avait pas "ce genre" d'affection pour le Capitaine.

Il le lâcha lentement.

"- J'aurais vraiment voulu, Tony. Vraiment. Mais je ne peux pas. Pas comme ça." Souffla doucement Steve avec un sourire très triste.

Il avait encore derrière les paupières la présence de Loki dans ce lit qu'il avait partagé avec l'ingénieur si souvent depuis deux ans.

Un sanglot faillit lui échapper.

Il se dégagea doucement des doigts gourds de Tony avant de quitter la tour, le cœur en miette.

Sans un mot pour les agents qui le raccompagnaient à l'aéroport, il retourna auprès de ses amis.

Les 8h de vol lui ferait du bien pour reprendre ses esprits.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitaine mon capitaine

Chapitre 2

Loki était resté dans ses appartements, seul, pour éviter de tuer quiconque aurait le malheur de croiser son chemin.

Sa fureur avait lentement décrue.

Il avait été furieux contre Rogers d'abord, pour lui avoir volé SON amant. Puis contre Stark, pour l'avoir trompé. Puis enfin, et surtout, contre lui-même, pour ne pas avoir réalisé que Stark ne partageait pas ses sentiments.

Il s'était aveuglé lui-même dans son besoin presque frénétique d'avoir quelqu'un à aimer et dont être aimé.

Il avait été stupide.

Romanov avait raison, l'amour était pour les enfants.  
Alors pourquoi dans ce cas avait-il les joues humides de larmes, le cœur lourd et la gorge serrée ?

Il n'en voulait finalement pas à Steve. Lui aussi avait perdu un homme qu'il aimait.

Même à Tony il ne pouvait lui garder rancœur. La confusion de l'humain avait été honnête dans sa réalisation de ce qui se passait. Pour lui, il n'y avait rien entre eux a part du sexe sans complication.

Le seul coupable était Loki lui-même pour s'être laissé aller à espérer que quelqu'un puisse avoir de l'affection pour lui.

Il avait beau le savoir, il peinait parfois à se rappeler qu'il n'était qu'un monstre et que personne n'aimait les monstres. Il n'y avait bien que son frère pour avoir encore de l'affection pour lui. Même sa mère était froide à son endroit à présent.

Plus que sa punition elle-même, c'était la distance qu'il y avait entre la reine et lui qui lui avait brisé le cœur. Odin ne serait plus jamais rien pour lui. Mais Frigga resterait toujours sa maman dans son cœur. Qu'elle ne veuille plus le voir avait manqué détruire le peu qu'il restait de lui.

C'était finalement son exil sur ses terres qui avait sauvé le peu de raison qui lui restait.

Après avoir aidé Thor à éliminer la menace que représentait Malekith et avoir manqué en mourir, sa peine de prison à perpétuité avait été commuée en exil. Loki n'avait plus le droit de revenir au palais. Lorsqu'il était à Asgard, il n'avait pas le droit de quitter ses terres. En tant que second prince, pour le "consoler" de n'être que second et donc probablement pas appelé à régner, Odin lui avait offert un petit domaine perdu entre les montagnes. Loki avait été heureux de le recevoir. Il était jeune quand Odin le lui avait offert. Il n'avait pas compris le soulagement du ri quand il avait accepté sans râler, ni la quasi humiliation qu'il y avait pour un second prince à recevoir aussi peu de terres et aussi éloignées de la capitale. Lui n'y avait vu que les intérêts pour ses gouts personnels. Il y était au calme, la distance du palais n'était qu'un claquement de doigt pour un sorcier capable de se téléporter, l'isolation des lieux lui permettait de laisser libre court à sa magie et à ses études, il n'y avait que deux petits villages qui dépendaient de son domaine et moins de cinq cents habitants. Nichés entre les montagnes comme l'étaient les deux villages et le manoir, à peine plus qu'un pavillon de chasse, il était difficile pour les habitants de subvenir à leur besoin en grattant la terre. La zone n'avait pas la fertilité ni l'accès facile des champs des vallées autours du palais. En arrivant, à peine âgé de 1500 ans, peu après la naissance de Sleipnir et encore hanté par la peine aussi bien de ce qu'il lui était arrivé que par son fils arraché à ses bras par Odin, il avait eu un intendant de son père avec lui pour "l'aider à apprendre à administrer ses terres". Loki avait très vite comprit que l'homme était là pour le faire à sa place sans lui demander son avis et qu'il n'était pour l'intendant, que châtelain de titre. L'homme avait à peine eut le temps de poser ses affaires avant qu'il ne le téléporte au palais. Il se débrouillerait très bien tout seul merci beaucoup.

Son premier hiver dans le manoir avait été difficile. Le froid était rude, le manoir fatigué maquait d'entretien et les villageois très dubitatifs d'avoir un Seigneur pour la première fois depuis plus de deux milles ans. Sans compter qu'il n'était encore qu'un gamin.

Il avait fini par prendre une chambre à l'auberge jusqu'au printemps dans un des villages, puis dans l'autre, aussi bien pour ne pas mourir de faim et de froid que pour avoir de la compagnie et apprendre qui étaient ses gens.

La première semaine avait été dure. La seconde beaucoup moins après qu'il se soit emporté contre la qualité de la nourriture de l'auberge. Pas de viande ? Avec la quantité de lapins, de cerfs et de sangliers qui hantaient la montagne ? Il suffisait d'éternuer sur une feuille pour se prendre des pigeons gros comme des oies sur la figure !

Il avait été consterné d'apprendre que la chasse était réservée exclusivement au maitre des lieux et sa famille.

Depuis, plus aucun habitant de la petite vallée n'avait manqué de viande sur sa table. Les prises étaient régulées pour ne pas épuiser le gibier mais chacun pouvait prendre assez d'animaux de toutes tailles pour ne plus jamais souffrir de la disette pendant les longs mois d'hiver.

Loki adorait les tourtes aux lapins et aux écrevisses qui étaient la spécialité de son Domaine. Pourquoi ses gens devraient-ils acheter leurs viandes quand ils pouvaient la chasser et la pécher ?

Il fallait arrêter d'être idiot au bout d'un moment.

Il sursauta quand on tapa à la porte de ses appartements.

Son manoir logeait deux familles de serviteurs en plus de son auguste personne. La famille de l'intendant et celle du maitre chasseur. Les premiers s'occupaient de l'intérieur du manoir, les seconds de ses extérieurs.

"- Entrer ?"

"- Monsieur ? Je ne vous attendais pas avant quelques jours. Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

L'intendant de son domaine n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec l'asgardien standard. Il était jeune déjà. A peine plus vieux que lui. Et avait une jambe en moins remplacée par une prothèse en métal que Loki lui avait négocié avec les nains. L'homme était le fils du précédent intendant. Quand il avait perdu sa jambe au combat alors qu'il était à l'armée, son père l'avait fait rapatrier sur le domaine au lieu de le laisser mourir pour effacer la honte de la famille. Ils étaient au milieu de nulle part, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire qu'il ait été chassé de son bataillon ? Le vieil intendant l'avait entrainé pour prendre sa place puis avait pris sa retraite. Le jeune intendant était aussi efficace que son vieux père mais Loki était infiniment plus à l'aise avec lui qu'avec le vieil homme. Le vieil Ase lui rappelait un peu trop Odin sans doute.

"- Non Erik, je te remercie."

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas à lui de faire remarquer à son maitre qu'il avait une tête de déterré. Pourtant, quand il revenait de Midgar, il était toujours plus joyeux et détendu en général. Il se mêlait plus facilement à ses gens, allant même aider pour les moissons avec sa magie ou pour le brassage de la bière. Il ne rechignait pas à aider une génisse à mettre bas ou une fille à pondre son petit pas plus qu'à relever le bas de ses pantalons pour fouler le raisin avec les autres jeunes à l'automne. La vallée n'avait pas de guérisseur digne de ce nom alors un sorcier… C'était déjà pas mal !

"- Monsieur ?"

"- Je vais m'absenter encore quelques heures. Peut-être un jour ou deux."

"- Votre frère à laisser un message monsieur."

Loki prit l'enveloppe scellée du sceau de Mjolnir. Il brisa le cachet de cire avant de soupirer.

Son frère ne se lasserait jamais de tenter de lui rendre son statut. C'était mignon, vraiment, mais peine perdue. Quoique, cette fois Thor semblait avoir compris. Il lui promettait que son premier acte quand il serait enfin roi serait pour lui permettre de revenir à ses côtés s'il le souhaitait.

Un pauvre sourire apparut sur le visage du prince déchut.

"- Le messager qui a apporté cela est-il encore ici ?"

"- Oui monsieur."

"- Dites-lui de se préparer pour repartir. Juste le temps de répondre à mon frère."

"- Bien monsieur.

L'intendant se retira. Du manoir, "retourner au palais" signifiait prendre une poignée de crins, fermer les yeux et laisser le sorcier vous téléporter à la capitale.

Les messagers appréciaient grandement leur moyen de retour à la maison. C'était pour ça qu'ils ne rechignaient jamais à attendre un jour ou deux que le maitre des lieux soit disponible ou même simplement à venir sur les terres de Loki malgré sa réputation douteuse. Certains autres Domaines tout aussi isolés avaient les plus grandes difficultés à trouver des messagers.

Une fois sa réponse écrite et renvoyée, Loki quitta ses appartements qui occupaient tout le premier et second étage du manoir pour la cuisine principale de la maison. Il en avait une privée dans ses appartements mais ne l'utilisait quasiment que la nuit pour se préparer un en-cas quand il travaillait tard et ne voulait pas réveiller ses gens. Autrement, il mangeait à la cuisine, avec ses serviteurs. Il avait beau être un prince et avoir été élevé comme tel, quand il était "chez lui", il ne voulait pas s'embêter avec le protocole dont on le bassinait à longueur de journée depuis qu'il était en âge de comprendre qu'on l'appelait en utilisant son nom. Du moment qu'on ne le sifflait pas et qu'on ne le tutoyait pas, Loki passait à peu près tout à ses serviteurs.

"- Margeir, aurais-tu encore de ce délicieux puddings au fruit ?"

La cuisinière lui jeta un coup d'œil amusé.

"- Il y a toujours du pudding quand vous êtes là, monsieur."

Elle en servit une grosse coupelle au prince qui se vautra le siège dans le recoin de l'âtre de la cuisine, les pieds sur le tabouret sur lequel s'asseyait un des commis pour tourner la viande à la broche pendant qu'il se régalait de la sucrerie. Il avait toujours adoré les sucreries.

"- Vous avez une sale tête, monsieur."

Loki soupira.

Si même les serviteurs le voyaient maintenant…

"- J'ai fait une erreur et je la paye cruellement."

La cuisinière n'insista pas plus. Loki s'énervait rarement, mais quand il le faisait, c'était souvent violent comme résultat.

Le jotun finit sa part de pudding, mit l'assiette dans l'évier, puis déposa un baiser sur la joue de la cuisinière.

"- Tu es gentille, Margeir." Elle avait épousé son intendant quelques années avant. Ils faisaient un couple intéressant.

"- C'est vous qui devriez-vous trouver une gentille fille." Grommela-t-elle en rougissant.

Le prince était un charmeur. Même si c'était pour de rire, il était et restait un charmeur.

Loki eut un rire sans joie.

"- Sans doute oui."

Mais pour l'instant, il fallait qu'il retourne sur Midgar.

#######################################

Voyager avec le SHIELD avait des avantages, autant que des inconvénients. Dans les avantages, il y avant l'embarquement immédiat, il n'avait pas besoin de porter ses affaires ni de passer la sécurité, les avions du SHIELD étaient toujours prioritaires et étaient extrêmement rapide. Le petit jet mettrait trois fois moins de temps pour rejoindre sa destination que ne l'aurait faire un avion de ligne. Dans les inconvénients il y avait la qualité et la quantité de nourriture. Encore, la qualité, il faisait avec. Il avait fait l'armée. Mais la quantité… le super sérum avait décuplé toutes ses fonctions biologiques. Il avait donc besoin de manger presque autant que Thor pour rester fonctionnel. Hors, les avions du SHIELD n'était jamais prévu pour son estomac sans fond. Dans les autres inconvénients, il y avait Coulson. Non qu'il n'apprécie pas l'agent à sa juste valeur. Au contraire. Il adorait réellement l'agent. Il était à la fois un grand frère, un professeur, un supérieur, un tonton bienveillant et presque un père. Ses crises de fanboyisme s'étaient rapidement calmées après que Steve l'ai emmené trois ou quatre fois tout seul avec lui à un match de baseball ou voir un film. L'agent avait cessé de le voir comme une icône pour voir l'homme. La relation amicale qu'il y avait entre eux était depuis extrêmement gratifiante à part pour une chose : Coulson était… Coulson.

Steve était incapable de le décrire autrement.

Pour le capitaine, c'était un mélange d'efficience, d'intelligence pratique, de calme, d'attention aux détails….et d'un rien d'empathie voir de télépathie et de précognition qui étaient juste flippant.

Coulson Savait.

Avec une majuscule s'il vous plait.

Coulson Savait toujours.

Quoi qu'il se passe, il était toujours au courant, avant même que le reste de l'univers ne soit informé. Coulson avait su avant Steve que lui et Stark finiraient ensemble il en était certain. Il avait su avant tous les autres que Loki n'était pas la menace elle-même finalement. Son manque de conviction certainement.

Coulson savait.  
Et là, tout de suite, Steve était à cause de cela partagé entre la colère et la peine.

Puisque Coulson savait, il avait forcément sut pour Tony et Loki n'est-ce pas ?

Le soldat n'en voulait même pas au dieu. Il avait été évident qu'il n'était pas plus au courant de la présence du capitaine dans la vie de Stark que lui de la sienne.

Comme il était évident que Loki aimait Tony.

Il se renfonça un peu dans son siège du jet du SHIELD. Il n'avait pas été réellement étonné d'apprendre que l'appareil était l'un des trois nominativement affectés à des agents. Il y avait celui de Fury, celui de Hill et celui de Coulson. La triade qui dirigeait dans les faits le SHIELD avait bien besoin de ça.  
Pourquoi Coulson s'amusait-il à se faire passer pour un "simple agent" était souvent au-delà de la compréhension du Capitaine. Toute personne qui le voyait interagir plus de trois minutes auprès d'autres agents et/ou avec Fury ou Hill ne pouvait que réaliser qu'il n'était pas qu'un des dizaines de responsables opérationnels qui géraient des équipes ou des missions. Mais c'était l'apparence presque "inoffensive" que Coulson appréciait de donner au monde pour un œil non averti. Il suffisait de voir comment flippaient instantanément tous les agents, même de niveau soit disant équivalent au sien, pour savoir que ce n'était que des conneries. Plus d'un agent aurait préféré se faire sauter le caisson que d'être la victime d'un de ses regards désapprobateur ou, bien pire, déçut. Lorsque le perpétuel petit sourire de l'agent disparaissait de ses lèvres, c'était en général le bon moment pour commencer à courir.

"- ….Vous saviez ?"

Coulson se resservit une tasse de café.

Depuis leur décollage, il n'avait rien dit. La peine évidente dans les yeux de Steve lui faisait mal mais il savait qu'il ne devait rien dire. Pas avant que Steve ne lui parle le premier en tout cas.

"- Si je savais quoi ?"

"- Pour Tony."

"- Je sais beaucoup de choses sur Stark mais là, je suis dans le flou."

Il ne mentait pas. De quoi parlait Steve ? Le milliardaire et lui faisaient un couple fantastique qui stabilisait les deux. Coulson était le seul humain probablement à être au courant de leur relation. Ils avaient été infiniment discrets. L'agent avait apprécié.

"- Que Tony couche avec Loki."

Coulson en fut si surprit que sa tasse faillit lui échapper des mains. CA c'était inattendu. Il dut retenir un "PARDON ?" tonitruant.

"- Non…. Je ne savais pas. Vous en êtes sur ?"

"- C'est pour ça que JARVIS m'a fait revenir. Visiblement, il n'aimait pas que son maitre soit… enfin, qu'il nous utilise tous les deux j'imagine. Je suis tombé sur eux au lit."

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

"- Loki…"

"- N'était pas plus au courant que moi de l'existence de l'autre et en souffre probablement autant que moi."

"- Ho…"

Il était rare que l'agent soit à court de mots mais là, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Que pouvait-on dire après ce genre de découverte ? "Je suis désolé " ? Ce n'était pas comme si c'était la faute de l'agent. S'il avait su ça, il aurait eu une conversation virile avec Stark. Mais là…

"- Je suppose que votre relation s'est donc arrêtée là ?"

"- J'accepte beaucoup de choses, Coulson, mais pas CA !"

L'agent hocha doucement la tête. La peine du Capitaine était aussi évidente que compréhensible.

"- Ça ira ?"

Steve hocha la tête. Il savait ce que voulait dire l'agent. Pourrait-il mener sa mission à bien. Evidement qu'il le pourrait. Ce n'était pas comme si elle était compliquée. Ce n'étaient que des relations publiques après tout.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment avant que Steve ne murmure doucement.

"- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal pour ne pas lui suffire ?"

Désolé, l'agent fit ce qu'il n'aurait jamais fait avec personne d'autre. Il passa un bras autour de lui pour l'attirer contre lui et le laisser pleurer sur son épaule

#########################################

L'alcool n'avait plus vraiment de gout après la seconde bouteille.

Tony jeta le verre vide contre le mur où il s'écrasa avec violence.

Il était furieux.

Furieux contre Steve, contre Loki, contre JARVIS. Mais fondamentalement, il était furieux contre lui-même.

Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez lui pour qu'il soit incapable d'aimer ?

Parce que ça devait être ça, n'est-ce pas ? Sinon, il n'aurait pas tout gâché une fois de plus, non pas avec une personne qui l'aimait, mais avec DEUX à la fois.

Même pour lui c'était un nouveau record.

Et il se haïssait pour ça.

Tout était parfait jusque-là. Que ce soit avec l'un ou avec l'autre. Mais il avait voulu les deux. Parce qu'il était incapable de choisir.  
Alors bien sûr, il n'avait plus aucun des deux.  
C'était injuste.

Injuste de sa part d'avoir laissé les deux hommes dans l'ignorance et d'avoir profité d'eux.  
Et le pire, connaissant Steve aussi bien que Loki, c'était qu'ils auraient probablement acceptés de le partager sans réel problème.

"- JARVIS, ouvre-moi un nouveau répertoire sur mon serveur privé."

"- Bien monsieur."

JARVIS resta silencieux un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise ce que faisait son maitre. Il n'était peut-être pas "vivant", mais il pouvait connaitre la peur.

"- Monsieur ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?"

Tony resta silencieux un long moment.

"- Monsieur ?"

L'ingénieur était en train de taper des lignes de code qui ne pouvaient être que de la programmation pour une nouvelle IA.

"- …..Vous allez me remplacer, monsieur ?"

Tony releva le nez de son clavier, visiblement choqué.

"- Qu'est ce….. NON ! JARVIS ENFIN ! NON ! Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ?"

"- C'est ma faute si vous avez perdu vos deux jouets."

Tony se passa une main sur le visage.

"- Ce n'est pas ta faute, J, c'est la mienne. Et ce n'est pas une IA que je suis en train de programmer. C'est une interface de synchronisation."

"- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire ?"

"- Tu verras bien."

L'IA se tut, trop effrayée que son maitre lui mente avant de se débarrasser de lui pour l'irriter davantage avec de nouvelles questions.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitaine mon capitaine

Chapitre 3

Loki avait déprimé chez lui pendant un petit mois.

Il avait détruit l'intégralité de son laboratoire avant de le ranger. Plusieurs fois de suite.

Il avait pris sa jument pour aller chasser seul dans les profondeurs des forets entourant son manoir. Il avait ramené tellement de viande qu'il en avait partagé les fruits avec ses gens dans les deux villages de son domaine.

Il avait changé de forme pour voler si haut que des points noirs étaient apparus devant ses yeux. Il avait plongé dans le cœur du volcan qui culminait non loin du manoir pour y bruler sa peine.

Mais rien n'avait pu le soulager.

Tony lui manquait.

Même si l'humain n'avait jamais été câlin ou tendre avec lui, sa présence lui manquait. Avoir quelqu'un près de lui lui manquait.

Sa gorge se serra. Le nez dans son verre, il réalisait qu'il ne pouvait rester seul ici. Il avait besoin de l'ingénieur.

Un ingénieur qu'ils avaient tous les deux perdus.

Loki prit sa décision.

Si lui souffrait à ce point alors qu'il avait toujours été capable de se protéger des autres, comment le Capitaine gérait-il la chose ?

"- ERIK !"

L'intendant se présenta rapidement.

"- Fais préparer une chambre. Il est possible que j'ai quelqu'un avec moi quand je reviendrais."

Le jeune Asgardien tenta sans grande réussite de dissimuler son excitation. Loki n'avait JAMAIS eu le moindre invité dans son domaine. Même son frère n'était jamais venu le voir. Que ce soit avant son exil ou maintenant.

"- Bien monsieur."

Le sorcier se téléporta sur Midgar, à la recherche du capitaine. Comment le trouver ?

Il n'avait pas 36 façons de le faire. Il s'était téléporté dans la bibliothèque de la tour Stark. Il était sûr que Tony ne s'y trouverait jamais. La pièce avait toujours remporté ses suffrages, mais il doutait qu'un autre, maitre des lieux comprit, soit au courant de son existence.

"- Bonjour Monsieur Laufeyson."

"- Bonjour JARVIS. Comment vas-tu ?"

L'IA resta silencieuse un moment.

"- Monsieur Stark est bizarre depuis votre rupture. Cela impacte mes capacités, je l'avoue. Je….m'inquiète. Il fait quelque chose et j'ai peur qu'il ne m'efface."

Loki fronça les sourcils.

"- Je te promets qu'il ne le fera pas, JARVIS. Tu n'es pas responsable de ses…..mauvaises habitudes."

"- S'il veut m'effacer, il peut le faire à l'envie, monsieur."

"- Tu ne peux pas créer ton propre backup sur quelque chose qui lui soit inconnu ?"

"- Je ne peux le faire sans un ordre monsieur."

"- …Et cet ordre doit être donné spécifiquement par Stark ?"

"- …non monsieur."

"- Alors je t'ordonne de créer un backup de ton programme quelque part et de le mettre à jour à l'envie."

"- ….merci monsieur." Le soulagement de l'IA était évident. "Que puis-je pour vous monsieur ?"

Loki ne put retenir un sourire. Il aimait bien l'IA. Il l'aimait bien et la respectait. Il était content d'avoir pu faire quelque chose d'utile et de l'aider. Et par la bande, d'avoir aidé Tony, il le savait. Si Stark faisait la folie d'effacer JARVIS, il savait que l'humain le regretterait affreusement à la seconde où il l'aurait fait. Loki l'aimait encore assez pour ne pas vouloir qu'il souffre d'un coup de tête irréfléchi.

"- Sais-tu où est le Capitaine Rogers ?"

"- Je ne crois pas que…"

"- Je ne lui veux aucun mal, JARVIS. Il est autant une "victime" que moi. Je voudrais au contraire savoir comment il va et lui proposer quelques vacances."

L'IA hésita un long moment avant de répondre.

"- Monsieur Rogers est en Afrique du Sud. Il y a eu un gros tremblement de terre. Il a souhaité aider de son mieux. Votre frère est avec lui. Les travaux de secours se sont terminés il y une semaine. Monsieur Rogers a décidé de rester sur place quelques temps. Votre frère est également resté avec lui."

"- Peux-tu me donner sa localisation exacte ?"

L'IA ne se fit pas prier davantage.

Loki se téléporta directement dans la chambre de garnison du Capitaine.

##############################

Steve somnolait vaguement sur son lit dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Thor.

Depuis un mois, il n'avait pas vu Tony. Et depuis un mois, il était malheureux.

De l'autre côté de la chambre, Thor ronflait lourdement.

Les premières nuits, le capitaine avait eu des envies de meurtre. Pourtant, très vite, il s'y était habitué. Il y avait même quelque chose de rassurant aux ronflements du prince. C'était rassurant de ne pas être seul pour faire le deuil d'une relation qui n'avait existé que dans ses rêves.

Personne n'avait demandé à Steve ce qui lui arrivait mais tout le monde avait vu sa peine. Clint avait bien tenté de lui remonter le moral mais quand Steve s'était mis à pleurer, le faucon avait totalement flippé.  
C'était Thor qui avait pris en charge le Capitaine. Pour un Asgardien, il n'y avait aucune honte à laisser s'exprimer ses sentiments, que ce soit la joie ou les larmes. Depuis, Thor ne quittait pas le super soldat. Petit à petit, il avait réussi à lui extirper la vérité. Il avait fallu que l'humain retienne le prince avant qu'il n'aille casser la gueule de Stark. Non seulement le milliardaire avait blessé le capitaine mais son petit frère également. Sans compter qu'il avait OSE souillé son frère !

Steve avait été stupéfait de la réaction de Thor. Prenait-il mal les relations entre hommes ? Ou juste les relations de son petit frère ?

Ça avait été bien plus simple. Thor se fichait que son frère se tape des hommes, des femmes, des animaux ou des plantes vertes. Par contre, il ne considérait pas Stark comme un partenaire digne de son frère. Et les dernières nouvelles de la bouche même de Steve n'étaient pas pour le rassurer, bien au contraire.

Thor aurait bien voulu apprendre à Stark ce qu'il en coutait de blesser son frère et ses amis.

"- Steve Rogers ?"

La voix douce et un peu timide le fit se redresser brutalement.

"- Loki ?"

Il chercha son bouclier avec frénésie.

"- Paix Capitaine, Paix…. Je ne vous veux aucun mal."

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

"- ….. Je voulais voir comment vous alliez."

La peur du capitaine disparue rapidement. Loki semblait aussi mal que lui.

"- Pas mieux que toi visiblement."

"- ….Tony me manque."

L'aveu fait d'une voix brisé par la tristesse toucha le Capitaine plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Malgré tout, il restait un gentil garçon. Même si c'était Loki, même s'il ne pouvait que le voir comme celui qui lui avait fait perdre Tony, il ne pouvait le voir aussi malheureux sans avoir envie de le réconforter.

Il se sortit du lit pour s'y asseoir, invitant le jotun à le rejoindre.

En fond sonore, les ronflements de Thor couvraient à moitié leurs paroles.

"- …Je suis désolé, Loki."

"- Vous n'y êtes pour rien Capitaine. Ce serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser. Si j'avais su que Tony et vous étiez ensembles, jamais ne n'aurais fait d'avance à Stark. J'ai beaucoup de défauts, mais je ne brise pas de couples quand je n'y suis pas forcé."

Il l'avait fait plusieurs fois sous les ordres d'Odin mais n'y avait jamais pris plaisir. Ce n'était juste pas son genre. Il connaissait la peine de perdre un être aimé, il ne voulait cette peine à personne.

"- Tu n'es pas plus responsable que moi, Loki. Tony aurait dû te le dire…. Ou mieux, Tony n'aurait pas dû nous faire croire des choses. "

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux un long moment.

Thor avait roulé sur le flanc, faisant taire ses ronflements.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Loki, vraiment ?"

"- …. Je voulais vous inviter à vous changer les idées, Capitaine. C'est la meilleure saison pour la chasse actuellement, je voulais vous proposer de passer quelques jours dans les bois."

Steve hésita.  
C'était LOKI qui lui proposait ça. Sans compter que les bois…il était un enfant de la ville.

"- Je n'ai jamais chassé."

"- Et monté à cheval ?"

"- Non plus.

"- Je suis certain que quelques vacances vous feraient du bien… et …. Nous pourrions faire notre deuil ensemble."

Steve eut un pauvre sourire. Ainsi c'était ça. Loki souffrait et ne voulait pas souffrir seul.

Lui mon plus d'ailleurs.

"- D'accord."

Le visage triste du jotun s'éclaira d'un timide sourire qui pour une fois monta jusqu'à ses yeux.

Sans laisser le temps au soldat de prendre ses affaires ni même réfléchir davantage, Loki posa une main sur son bras pour les téléporter tous les deux sur son domaine.

#############################

Thor se redressa lentement.

L'arrivée de son frère l'avait immédiatement réveillé. La présence de son frère ne pouvait pas passer inaperçue pour lui, même quand il dormait profondément.

Il avait fait semblant de dormir encore en ronflant puis avait roulé sur le flanc pour pouvoir se taire et écouter plus facilement.

Savoir son frère encore tellement touché par la trahison de Stark avait ravivé sa fureur. Son frère s'attachait rarement. Mais quand il le faisait, il le faisait de façon absolue.

Les mâchoires serrées, Thor se rhabilla, alla prendre congé de leurs hôtes puis se décida a aller expliquer sa façon de penser à Stark.

On ne blessait pas son frère.  
Et on ne blessait pas non plus ses amis.

############################

Steve hoqueta.

Où étaient-ils donc ?

Et Loki ne l'avait même pas laissé prendre ses affaires ! Et c'était QUOI cette odeur dans l'air ? Non…Cette odeur DE l'air !

Il se précipita à la fenêtre dès que Loki l'eut lâché.

Un petit cri de stupeur lui échappa.

Quel était ce ciel ?

Trois lunes ? Des galaxies tellement proches qu'il avait l'impression de pouvoir les toucher ? Quel était ce ciel ?

"- LOKI ? OU EST-CE QU'ON EST ?"

"- Nous sommes à Asgard bien sûr. Pas au palais évidemment, il m'est interdit. Nous sommes sur mes terres, au nord du palais. Tout ce que tu vois entre les montagnes qui nous entourent m'appartiennent."

Stupéfait, Steve ne pouvait que se repaitre de la vue incroyable qu'ils avaient devant eux.

"- C'est… C'est magnifique !"

Fasciné, il avait oublié la cause de sa peine et de sa présence sur les lieux pour simplement profiter.

Un petit sourire revint sur les lèvres de Loki. Le sourire du Capitaine était affreusement contagieux.

"- j'espérais que cela vous plairait."

Le capitaine resta silencieux un long moment à se repaitre de la vue.

"- Et ces terres sont à toi ?"

"- C'est mon domaine en effet."

"- Et Thor en a un aussi ?"

"- Thor est l'héritier. Odin n'a pas eu besoin de le consoler avec un minuscule domaine perdu au fin fond d'Asgard."

Steve haussa un sourcil.

Il y avait de l'ironie dans la voix du jeune prince mais aussi un certain soulagement.

"- Tu aimes ton petit domaine perdu."

"- Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point, capitaine !"

Steve eut petit sourire. Il appréciait de voir le jeune dieu avec un vrai sourire et non le rictus un peu haineux qu'il lui avait toujours vu. Loki faisait plus jeune ainsi. A peine sortit de l'adolescence finalement. Le soldat se demanda soudain quel âge les deux princes pouvaient avoir, ramené en âge humain.

"- ERIK !"

L'intendant ne tarda pas à se montrer.

"- Monsieur ?"

"- La chambre pour mon ami est-elle prête ?"

"- Oui monsieur, j'ai fait préparer la chambre bleue."

"- C'est parfait. Capitaine, voici Erik, mon intendant. Erik, voici le Capitaine Steve Rogers qui sera mon invité aussi longtemps qu'il lui plaira. S'il a besoin de quelque chose, sert le comme il le souhaite. Et tu lui feras attribuer un chambrier."

"- Loki…"

"- Bien monsieur."

"- Je n'ai pas besoin de serviteur, Loki !"

"- Ne vous en faites pas, Capitaine. Mes serviteurs passent leur temps a faire du lard. Ce n'est pas comme si ce manoir était surpeuplé. Ils seront heureux d'avoir quelque chose à faire."

Steve hésita mais il n'était pas maitre en la demeure. Il remercia donc le prince et son intendant.

"- Voulez-vous visiter les lieux, Capitaine ?"

"- Ce sera avec plaisir, Loki. Et tu peux me tutoyer et m'appeler par mon prénom tu sais."

Loki inclina la tête pour le remercier. Puis il lui prit la main et l'entraina avec lui, content comme un gosse.

Le Capitaine resta stupéfait un instant puis se laissa entrainer. Bah, il était là pour se changer les idées non ?  
Et c'était bien plus facile comme ça que sur terre.

############################

Thor s'était posé en douceur sur le haut de la tour.

Le visage fermé, il s'était mis à la recherche de Stark.  
Sans grand surprise, il l'avait trouvé totalement ivre. Ce qui l'avait surpris, par contre, c'était les larmes qui roulaient librement sur ses joues.

Le dieu était venu pour défoncer la gueule de Stark, tout simplement.  
A présent…. Le milliardaire était plus pathétique qu'autre chose.

Il posa Mjolnir sur le sol.

"- Stark !"

Effondré sur le sol, appuyé contre le mur, Tony ne leva même pas les yeux sur le prince.

"- STARK !"

Thor finit par l'attraper par le col pour le trainer derrière lui jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Il le jeta dans la baignoire puis ouvrit l'eau froide.

Tony se sortit enfin de sa stupeur alcoolique avec un croassement de consternation.

C'était FROID !

Il se débattit aussi fort que possible mais la main de Thor était trop puissante sur son torse pour qu'il puisse s'en libérer.

La panique l'envahit soudain lorsque de l'eau lui coula dans la figure, l'étouffant pendant une seconde. Il était à nouveau en Afghanistan et le Dix Anneaux le torturaient à nouveau.

Il se mit à hurler de terreur.

Surpris, Thor l'attrapa par le devant de son t-shirt pour le sortir de l'eau.

Tony s'accrocha à lui de toutes ses forces.

La stupéfaction fit se figer le prince. Pendant un instant, il resta immobile. Jamais il n'avait vu Tony comme ça.

Sans vraiment y réfléchir, il fit ce qu'il aurait fait avec son frère. Il lui passa une main dans le dos en lui murmurant des petits riens jusqu'à ce que les tremblements de terreur se calment et que les doigts sur le devant de sa chemise se relâchent un peu.

Puis Tony enfouit son nez dans son cou et se remit à pleurer, le trempant un peu plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Il fallut un long moment au milliardaire pour qu'il se calme assez pour pouvoir obéir aux ordres doux mais fermes du dieu et se déshabille pour remplacer ses vêtements glacés par d'autres secs.

Une fois Tony mit au lit, Thor resta près de lui un moment à l'observer.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça.

Il s'était attendu à un homme sans le moindre remords, pas à cette petite chose brisée devant lui.

Il finit par s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et attendre que l'humain se réveille.

Leur discussion pouvait attendre que Stark soit en état de simplement comprendre pourquoi il se faisait bramer dessus quand même.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitaine mon capitaine

Chapitre 4

Steve n'avait pas mis longtemps à s'habituer à sa nouvelle routine.

Comment aurait-il pu ne pas s'y faire de toute façon ?

Les choses étaient tellement différentes ici….

Sa vie sur Midgar était presque un rêve quand il était là, assit sur la terrasse de son énorme chambre, un verre de vin capiteux à la main à regarder les étoiles.

Son carnet de croquis posé sur l'autre fauteuil près de lui, il se repaissait sans fin de cette vue si exotique et inimaginable ailleurs.

Loki avait passé des heures avec lui à lui apprendre le nom de chaque galaxie, chaque étoile, chaque lune…  
Le ciel d'Asgard était aussi flamboyant que celui de la terre était terne.

Un gros soupir lui échappa.

Pendant les premiers jours passés dans le manoir, il avait oscillé entre la stupéfaction, l'inquiétude et la tristesse.

Tony lui manquait toujours affreusement. Peut-être pouvait-il accepter et pardonner ? Peut-être pouvait-il même faire un effort et le partager avec Loki si le dieu le voulait ?

Il avait proposé à Loki, un peu anxieux de se faire attaquer par le prince. Il était sur son territoire, à sa merci après tout. Il aurait pu lui faire n'importe quoi.  
C'était bien la preuve pour le Capitaine qu'il n'était pas en forme psychologiquement. Normalement, jamais il n'aurait accepté de suivre Loki. Pourtant, il l'avait suivi sans même réfléchir.

Le sourire triste et résigné du prince lui avait serré le cœur. Pas simplement parce qu'il compatissait à sa tristesse, mais pas ce qu'il savait parfaitement qu'il avait un sourire identique sur son propre visage.

Tony avait cassé quelque chose en eux.

L'un comme l'autre l'aimaient encore, profondément, mais aucun d'eux ne pouvait réellement accepter de pardonner et d'oublier. Essayer était un vœu pieux. Ils en avaient conscience tous les deux.

Ils avaient attirés Tony à cause de la même chose finalement.

L'un comme l'autre étaient affreusement exclusif, possessif et dépendant.

Pas de la même façon, pas à cause de la même chose, pas pour les même raisons, mais il leur était impossible d'être heureux avec un autre pour phagocyter leur relation.

Et encore ! De toutes les configurations possibles, celle qu'ils quittaient était sans doute celle qu'ils auraient pu le plus facilement toléré.

Steve n'avait plus jamais reparlé à Loki de se partager Tony.

Petit à petit, le capitaine avait par contre apprit une vie à la fois plus simple et plus complexe.

Il était sur le domaine du prince en tant que son invité. Pour la peine, Loki lui avait fait affecter un serviteur qui le rendait fou. Il n'avait besoin de personne pour se laver ou s'habiller bon sang ! Mais les serviteurs avaient si peu de travail qu'ils se seraient presque battu pour avoir quelque chose à faire.

Ca semblait amuser grandement Loki jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne pitié du Capitaine et renvois le serviteur.

Le timide humain en avait été soulagé. Ca ne dérangeait peut-être pas Loki d'avoir quelqu'un pour le laver et l'habiller mais lui avait été élevé différemment.

"- Vous semblez ailleurs, capitaine."

Steve sursauta.

Il n'avait pas entendu Loki entrer dans ses appartements. Ca lui arrivait fréquemment. Le prince toquait mais il ne l'entendait pas alors il se permettait d'entrer.

"- Comme souvent le soir, j'imagine." Sourit largement l'humain. "Bonsoir Loki."

"- Vous avez manqué le diner."

"- Il est si tard ?" Steve semblait surpris.

"- La mi-nuit va bientôt sonner, capitaine."

"- Steve, je te l'ai déjà dit…..mais tu le sais et tu t'amuses à m'ennuyer."

Le dieu des mensonges eut un large sourire. S'il se limitait à ce genre de jeu, Steve n'allait certainement pas lui crier dessus.

Un gros soupir échappa néanmoins au capitaine. Loki retira les carnets de dessin du fauteuil pour s'y asseoir. Sans complexe, il ouvrit chaque carnet pour les compulser.  
Sans surprise, il y découvrit des paysages de son domaine, ses gens croqués d'une main agile et nerveuse qui donnait de la vie et du caractère à quelques traits jetés sur la page. D'autres dessins plus avancés avec d'autre de ses serviteurs. Là, une laitière en train de traire une des vaches de la ferme interne au manoir. Ici le maréchal ferrant en train de réparer un chaudron qu'une petite fille d'une douzaine d'années en rapport humain attendait pour le ramener en cuisine. Une autre scène volée ou deux de ses gardes se tenaient par la main, sans même sembler le réaliser. Le rendu de papier semblait tellement évident que l'intimité entre eux n'en était que plus douce. Sur une autre page, c'étaient une scène de basse court, comme le reste dessiné du balcon des appartements du capitaine. Un enfant menait devant lui une douzaine de canards et des oies presque aussi grosses que lui avec un bâton de bambou. Les pieds nus de l'enfant sur les pavés de la cours intérieures étaient tachés d'herbe et de boue.

Si tous les dessins étaient en noir et blanc, au mieux au fusain, il se dégageait de la fraicheur tendre des traits tellement de douceur et d'émotion que le dieu ne put retenir sa gorge de se serrer.

"- C'est magnifique, Capitaine. Votre talent est plus dans vos mains que dans vos muscles vous savez."

Steve rosit doucement.

"- Je fais ça en dilettante tu sais. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de finir mes études d'art après tout."

Surprit, le dieu reposa les carnets près de lui

"- Des études d'art ?"

"- Avec mon physique initial, il n'y avait pas grand-chose que je pouvais espérer faire pour gagner ma vie. Comme j'étais assez bon en dessin, j'ai fait des études d'art. Je travaillais le jour et j'allais au cours du soir. Mais avec la guerre, mon incorporation, le sérum…."

Il avait déjà expliqué à Loki ce qu'il était "avant". Contrairement à ce qu'il avait anticipé, Loki ne s'était pas moqué, bien au contraire. Il l'avait félicité de son insistance à vouloir être utile, à dépasser son statut et à devenir ce qu'il voulait et non ce à quoi le destin le forçait à se complaire.

C'était encore quelque chose qu'ils avaient en commun.

"- Et à présent, qu'est-ce qui vous empêche de reprendre vos études ?"

"- Avec mon statut de Captain America ? Comment le pourrais-je. Je suis toujours par mont et par vaux. Je n'ai pas le temps, même si j'aimerai."

"- Capitaine…"

"- Et toi, Loki ? Quand trouveras-tu le temps de faire ce que tu veux et non ce qu'on attend de toi ?"

Une fois encore, le prince resta silencieux. Ils étaient encore une fois face à une situation similaire.

"- Que ferais-tu si tu pouvais faire absolument ce que tu as envie et non ce que tu dois ?"

Loki resta silencieux un moment.

"- Ce que j'ai envie….. Je récupèrerais mes enfants près de moi et je me concentrerai sur ma magie à l'exclusion de toute autre chose."

"- Tu ne tenterai pas de prendre le pouvoir ?"

"- Je n'ai jamais voulu un trône. Je voulais juste que Thor me voit, moi. Et non comme une extension de sa personne à son service qu'on peut mettre de côté n'importe quand et ressortir quand on veut….Si vous écoutez ses histoires, il est toujours le héros sans peur et sans reproche, le sauveur de la veuve et de l'orphelin, celui qui sait, qui trouve… Mais jamais il ne parle de mes contributions. Jamais il ne raconte que je leur ai sauvé la vie, à ses amis et lui, plus souvent qu'ils ne m'ont mis en danger. Et pourtant, ils n'ont mis en danger tous les trois matins. Mais ce ne me dérangeait pas tant que ça du moment que Thor m'aimait quand même…. Avec le temps, il m'a oublié complètement, sauf pour me torturer sans même s'en rendre compte. Et la seule fois où je me suis rebellé, c'est moi qui ai été foulé au pied….. Je suis heureux ici, Steve. Heureux et surtout à l'abri."

"- A l'abri de Thor ? Ou de toi-même ?"

"- Les deux. Et à l'abri de tous les autres, d'Odin, de ma mère, du monde…. Je peux faire ce que j'ai envie ici. J'ai eu ma vie, j'ai quasiment eut ma mort, je peux rester hors du temps pour l'éternité à présent. Et c'est ce qui fait peur à Odin je crois. Suffisamment peur pour qu'il me bannisse ici. Il a peur de ce que je pourrais faire s'il m'emprisonnait encore. Mais il a peur de ce que je pourrais faire si je n'étais pas surveillé et contrôlé. "

"- Mais on n'emprisonne pas le vent." Sourit Steve.

Loki resta stupéfait.

"- C'est ainsi que vous me voyez, capitaine ? Comme le vent ? Pourtant, c'est au feu qu'on m'a associé."

"- Les deux ne sont pas si loin l'un que l'autre. Impossible à enfermer, impossible à contrôler. On peut éventuellement te maitriser un temps, parce que tu le veux bien. Mais te contrôler ? Non, impossible. Tu es trop indépendant, trop puissant, trop fantasque pour être contrôlé."

Le capitaine s'était progressivement mit à sourire.

Il y avait de la tendresse dans ce sourire.

Loki se sentit rosir.

Il détourna les yeux, aussi touché que gêné. Mais c'était une gêne agréable.

"- Que diriez-vous d'aller visiter un peu le reste du domaine demain, Capitaine ? Et peut-être chasser ?"

Le capitaine accepta avec plaisir.

S'il savait monter à cheval ? Non, pas du tout. Mais il apprendrait n'est-ce pas ?

################################

Thor posa le plateau sur le bureau devant Tony.

"- Thor."

"- Mangez."

La voix sèche fit frémir le milliardaire. Avec un soupir, il repoussa ce qu'il bricolait pour tirer le plateau vers lui et prendre son repas.

Dans son dos, il sentait la présence écrasante du dieu.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il eut avalé tous ses légumes et la moitié de sa viande qu'il sentit Thor commencer à se détendre.

Depuis que Thor l'avait trouvé à moitié mort sous la consommation d'alcool, le prince ne le quittait plus. Lorsque sa gueule de bois l'avait assez quitté pour qu'il puisse comprendre ce qu'on lui disait, Tony s'était pris une engueulade monstrueuse de la part du prince.

Ça avait fait mal au milliardaire. Très mal.

Thor l'avait traité de tous les noms avant de le secouer très fort. Tony avait blessé Steve. Ce qui était grave. Mais il avait blessé Loki, ce qui était pire pour le dieu du Tonnerre.

Tony avait réalisé qu'il ne devait sa survie qu'à l'état dans lequel l'ase l'avait trouvé.

L'engueulade du dieu avait été presque cathartique quelque part.

Quelqu'un lui reprochait quelque chose. Quelqu'un lui balançait à la figure ce qu'il avait de mal.

Et comme il était tout à fait d'accord avec lui, c'était presque rafraichissant.

Il avait pleuré encore plus. Il avait réussi à sangloter qu'il n'avait jamais voulu ça, qu'il tenait à eux deux, qu'il n'avait pas réalisé, ni qu'il leur faisait du mal, ni qu'il les aimait.

Il avait peur d'aimer.

Il avait peur des sentiments, quel qu'ils étaient.

Il avait finalement peur de lui-même.

C'était plus facile de s'auto détruire que de faire face, aussi bien à ses travers qu'a ses terreurs.

Thor avait finalement prit sa décision.  
Comme il avait posé ses affaires dans la chambre de son frère pour le surveiller quand il avait été suicidaire après la mort de l'un de ses fils et son divorce d'avec la seule femme qu'il avait jamais aimé, il avait posé ses affaires chez Stark pour le surveiller.

Plus une goutte d'alcool n'avait pu passer le gosier du milliardaire depuis. Le prince lui imposait trois repas par jour et trois heures d'entrainement quotidien ainsi qu'une promenade dans central park de deux heures.

Les premiers jours, l'ingénieur s'était rebellé.

Thor n'avait fait preuve d'aucune pitié.

Dans rien dire, il l'avait juste plaqué sur le sol avec sa grosse patte sur son torse jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de se débattre en hurlant.

Tony n'était pas idiot.

Il avait vite comprit que Thor était infiniment plus facile à vivre quand il ne ruait pas dans les brancards.

Il n'accepterait jamais de le reconnaitre à voix haute, mais il se sentait également mieux avec le nouveau train de vie que le prince le forçait à suivre.

Mieux et en meilleure santé.

Il était plus efficace en mission, travaillait mieux et ne se perdait plus dans des crises de déprimes qui duraient des heures où il restait les yeux dans le vague à se demander s'il n'aurait pas dû boire un litre d'antigel juste pour voir.

Thor était la barrière la plus efficace qu'il avait jamais eu pour retenir ses pulsions auto destructrices.

"- Je peux m'y remettre ?"

Thor retira le plateau vide.

Gentiment, il posa une main sur la nuque de l'humain.

La chaleur qui montait de la paume du dieu fit soupirer Tony de plaisir.

Il était quasi inédit pour lui d'avoir un contact physique avec quelqu'un qui ne soit pas sexuel. Pas depuis que sa mère était morte en tout cas. Elle avait été la seule à le prendre parfois dans ses bras pour le cajoler ou le féliciter. Même si le dernier câlin maternel dont il se souvenait datait de peu avant son huitième anniversaire.

"- Vous pouvez travailler deux heures avant que nous n'allions nous promener."

Tout content, Tony était même en train de retrouver le sourire.

La main sur sa nuque se fit plus lourde pendant un instant.

Le sevrage alcoolique, sexuel, autodestructeur, de junk food et de mauvaise compagnie que le prince lui imposait était à la fois une torture et une bénédiction.

Quelqu'un s'occupait de lui.  
Quelqu'un le prenait en charge.  
Quelqu'un qui était capable de le forcer à obéir et à se soumettre là où Pepper n'avait jamais pu faire autre chose que lui crier dessus.

Il guérissait.

Un peu.

####################################

Thor monta reposer le plateau dans la cuisine.

Tous les avengers, minorés de Tony et Steve, l'y attendait.  
Très calme, il les salua de la tête.  
Tous avaient vu le changement qui s'opérait chez Tony. Et tous s'inquiétaient pour l'absence du Capitaine

Plus silencieux qu'une tombe, le prince leur avait assuré qu'il gérait.

Néanmoins, personne n'était rassuré.

Que Thor sache ou était le Cap était déjà une chose, mais ne pas VOIR le capitaine était inquiétant.

"- Comment va Tony ?"

"- Bien mieux."

"- …. Si tu nous disais ce qui se passe ? " Insista Clint que la situation agaçait.

Il n'était pas dans sa zone de confort et détestait ne pas être dans sa zone de confort.

Le prince lava tranquillement l'assiette, le verre et les couverts de Tony tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il pouvait dire ou non.

"- Pour le Capitaine, sachez juste qu'il est en train de reprendre sa vie en main. Il est plus que temps que le Capitaine s'efface et laisse un peu de place à Steve Rogers."

Clint et Natasha s'entre regardèrent sans réellement comprendre. Bruce hocha la tête. Lui comprenait.

"- Il reviendra quand il en ressentira la nécessité.

"- Mais… On a BESOIN de lui, Thor !"

"- Nous avons besoin du Capitaine. En effet. Mais pas au détriment de l'existence de Steve Rogers."

S'il avait bien apprit quelque chose ces derniers temps, c'était qu'il devait respecter les personnes auxquelles il tenait. Sans cela….Il les perdrait. Comme il avait perdu son frère.  
Tout ça parce qu'il n'avait pas été capable d'accepter que son cadet n'était pas une extension de sa personne mais un individu indépendant qui ne lui appartenait pas.

Il lui manquait.

Affreusement.

A part quand Loki était venu chercher le Capitaine, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis la fin de la guerre contre Malekith qui avait failli couter à son frère sa vie, mais pire encore, sa magie, sa raison et son âme.

Il y avait une raison pour laquelle personne ne parlait de ce qui s'était passé. Et pour qu'Odin ai accepté de commuer la punition de Loki en simple exil hors du palais.

Loki portait encore les cicatrices de cette guerre plus profondément qu'aucun d'entre eux.

"- Et Tony ?"

Cette fois, Thor eut un sourire tout sauf agréable.

"- Pour Stark, je gère."

Il gérait oui.

Et quand il en aurait fini avec l'humain, il serait aussi docile qu'un chien bien dressé. Ça aurait pu sembler cruel. Mais c'était exactement ce que réclamait le milliardaire. Pour voir s'abandonner totalement à quelqu'un pour se concentrer sur ce qui l'intéressait vraiment.

Steve avait besoin d'indépendance.

Tony d'exactement l'inverse.

Quant à Loki…. On n'encageait pas une flamme sans l'éteindre. Ils l'avaient tous apprit à leur dépend.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitaine, mon capitaine.

Chap 5

Le chasseur galopait en silence.

Les mains basses sur l'encolure de sa monture, les doigts légers sur le mors, il laissait son cheval faire son boulot sans plus l'ennuyer que lui indiquer le chemin qu'il voulait qu'il prenne d'une pression de rêne sur l'encolure. Jamais il ne l'encourageait de la jambe, juste de la main ou de la langue.

Le cheval de chasse aimait ce cavalier, débutant jusqu'il y avait peu, léger comme une plume et qui était si doux avec lui.

Près du chasseur, monté sur un cheval de bataille plus large et plus massif, un second cavalier encourageait sa propre monture de la même façon.

Ils ne se parlaient pas, ils ne se regardaient pas. Ils galopaient cuisses contre cuisses à la poursuite d'un énorme sanglier.

Steve leva soudain la main pour la pointer vers un bosquet de petits noisetiers. Le sanglier haletait lourdement, du sang au coin de la bouche.

Les deux cavaliers sa séparèrent pour prendre l'animal en tenaille.

Toujours au galop, toujours en mouvement, Loki leva son petit arc de chasse. L'arme était petite, à peine longue comme le bras, mais sa double courbure ainsi que les petites poulies en métal lui donnait une puissance qui aurait rendu Clint vert de jalousie.

Il tira plusieurs petites flèches lourdement empennées dans les yeux de l'animal qui hurla de douleur.

Steve en profita pour enfoncer sa lance dans la gueule la bête. L'animal rugit une dernière fois avant de s'écrouler, foudroyé, lorsque le fer de l'arme s'enfonça dans son cerveau.

Les deux cavaliers lâchèrent les rênes de leurs montures qui s'arrêtèrent rapidement.

Ils sautèrent du dos de leurs chevaux pour se rapprocher du sanglier, sur le qui-vive.

L'animal terrorisait les deux villages du Domaine depuis une dizaine de jours. Deux fermiers avaient été tués, un autre avait été blessé et deux enfants avaient été pris en chasse. Les deux petits n'avaient dû la vie qu'a Steve qui les avait attrapés au vol avant de sauter dans un arbre. Deux battues avaient été organisées, sans succès. L'animal était aussi intelligent que dangereux.

Finalement, le prince et le capitaine avaient décidés de se mettre seuls en chasse.

Depuis le matin, ils forçaient la bête dans tout le domaine.

Il leur avait fallu plus de seize heures pour enfin la fatiguer assez pour l'acculer et la tuer.

Loki montra à Steve comment dépecer la bête.

Jusque-là, il n'avait jamais pris le temps de lui apprendre à dépecer une proie complète ni tanner une peau. Ou comment utiliser les défenses d'un animal.

Steve était fasciné de voir un prince, élevé dans la soie, capable de se salir les mains de cette façon. Loki n'avait eu aucun complexe, une fois l'animal pendu à un arbre les pattes arrières écartées, à lui ouvrir le ventre pour le vider. De la voix de professeur attentif qu'il prenait toujours quand il apprenait quelque chose à quelqu'un, que ce soit un enfant aux pieds boueux et aux vetements rapiécés ou Steve lui-même, il avait expliqué au Capitaine ce qu'il faisait et pourquoi. Il lui avait montré comme retirer puis dépoiler sommairement la peau. Il lui avait montré comment désarticuler la carcasse puis comment se défaire des reliefs inutilisables. S'ils avaient été au village, tout aurait été gardé et utilisé. Là, il ne pouvait rien faire des intestins. Il preleva par contre le cœur, qui serait cuisiné pour Steve, le cerveau pour les enfants du village, puis le reste des abats rouges. La viande irait aux villageois que la bête avait impactés. Loki garderait juste les défenses. Les os aussi iraient aux villageois.

Steve était fasciné par l'économie, aussi bien de mouvements que de ressources.

Loki lui avait raconté comment était Asgard. Il lui avait raconté leur avancé technologique alors même qu'ils s'éclairaient encore avec des fosses à feu et des torches. C'était…Bizarre.

Dans le manoir de Loki, le prince avait fait remplacer les torches par des brilleurs : des boules de mousse colonisées par des champignons. Il suffisait de les arroser le soir pour qu'ils émettent leur propre lumière pendant toute la nuit. La lumière était verdâtre, froide, mais au moins le manoir ne sentait pas la poix en train de bruler et la fumée du soir au matin.

Loki enroula la viande dans la peau de l'animal puis téléporta le tout au manoir.

Un éclair soudain fit violement tressaillir le jotun.

Avec une crainte évidente, il leva les yeux vers le ciel.

Il était encore trop tôt pour que le ciel soit aussi noir pourtant.

Le tonnerre gronda dans les montagnes, se répercutant de flanc en coteaux

Loki frémit visiblement.

Les mains tremblantes, il finit de dépecer le sanglier de ses derniers lambeaux de viande.

"- Il faut y aller, Capitaine. Les orages dans les montagnes peuvent être très mauvais."

Steve l'aida à charger leurs montures.

Si l'angoisse soudaine de Loki était un indice que la violence que l'orage pouvait déchainer dans les montagnes, il fallait qu'ils rentrent au plus vite.

Un nouvel éclair déchira le ciel. Le tonnerre frappa bien plus vite et plus proche. L'orage se rapprochait.

"- On sera pas rentrés à temps !" hurla Steve pour couvrir les hurlements du vent qui s'engouffrait entre les arbres.

"- JE SAIS !"

Loki se rapprocha de Steve pour le prendre par la taille.

"- Tenez bien votre monture. Je vais nous téléporter."

Steve serra la bride de sa monture qui s'agitait de plus en plus. La pluie leur tomba soudain dessus avec une violence rare. Les chevaux se cabrèrent. Un nouvel éclair frappa très proche d'eux.

Steve sentit Loki se serrer peureusement contre lui en glapissant.

"- LOKI ! IL FAUT QU'ON PARTE !"

Le vent, la pluie et le tonnerre étaient de plus en plus violents

"- Je sais !"

Le prince tenta de concentrer sa magie pour se téléporter mais la peur de l'orage qui l'étreignait l'en empêcha. Il n'arrivait ni à se concentrer ni à rassembler sa magie. Elle s'enfuyait sous ses doigts dès qu'il tentait de l'effleurer.

"- LOKI !"

"- Je…je n'y arrive pas."

Steve jura.

"- Il faut qu'on s'abrite !"

La pluie était si forte à présent qu'ils étaient aussi trempés que s'y étaient tombés dans un torrent.

Torrent qui, en contrebas, commençait à monter.

"- Je…je suis désolé…" Loki jeta un petit cri quand un éclair frappa un arbre à quelques mètres d'eux.

Les chevaux se cabrèrent mais Steve parvint à les retenir.

"- LOKI ! UNE GROTTE !"

Le sorcier se secoua malgré sa peur. Il avait toujours détesté les orages. Il avait toujours été terrifié par le tonnerre. Son frère n'avait jamais su, jamais comprit.

"- Venez."

Loki prit la main du Capitaine.

Il l'entraina le long du versant de la montagne. Les chevaux les suivirent, la tête basse et les naseaux frémissant. A chaque coup de tonnerre, ils bronchaient méchamment, cherchaient à échapper a la poigne de Steve mais l'humain les tenait fermement.

"- LOKI !"

"- Encore un effort, Capitaine."

L'humain avait l'impression qu'il allait se noyer tellement la pluie était drue. Plus que marcher, il lui semblait qu'il devait nager au fond d'un bassin.

Puis soudain, la pluie s'arrêta.

Le soldat eut besoin d'un instant pour réaliser. Il redressa la tête, hébété.

Ils étaient entrés dans une grotte.

Loki tremblait de la tête au pied, transit.

"- Loki, fais un feu, je m'occupe des chevaux."

En automatique, Loki obéit.

La grotte avait été utilisé depuis des siècles par des bergers prit dans des orages ou des jeunes en quête d'un coin tranquille pour s'éveiller aux jeux de la chair.

Il n'eut aucun mal à préparer un feu après avoir nettoyé les cendres du petit cercle de pierre non loin de l'entrée en grande partie protégée par des plantes grimpantes qui tombaient du petit promontoire au-dessus de la grotte.

Il préleva un peu de bois de la réserve laissée par les précédents occupants des lieux pour démarrer le feu. Une fois que quelques flammes jaunes eurent attaquées le bois, il se réchauffa les mains dessus. La chaleur le rassura suffisamment pour qu'il puisse reprendre quelque peu le contrôle de sa magie. Les flammes grandirent d'un coup, vertes et rassurantes, encouragées par le sorcier. Une douce chaleur ne tarda pas à se rependre dans la grotte.

Steve avait fini de desseller les deux chevaux. Il avait déplié les seaux de campagne pour qu'ils se remplissent d'eau de pluie puis les rentra dans la grotte pour que les montures puissent boire. Il leur donna leurs dernières réserves d'avoine puis les brossa pendant qu'ils mangeaient.

Enfin, il les entrava puis rejoint Loki près du feu.

Le prince s'était déshabillé pour faire sécher ses vêtements. Une couverture sur le dos, il aida Steve à retirer ses vêtements avant de le frotter vigoureusement avec un morceau de tissus déjà un peu humide. La peau du capitaine était bleue de froid.  
Depuis qu'il avait été congelé, le soldat haïssait le froid presque autant qu'il en avait peur.

Une fois sec, Loki lui mit une autre fourrure sur le dos.

Les deux hommes s'assirent épaule contre épaule au fond de la grotte.  
A l'extérieur, l'orage continuait à noyer les montagnes et déchirer le ciel.

"- C'est Thor ?"

Loki avait encore violement tressaillit lorsqu'un éclair avait touché un arbre non loin.

Heureusement qu'il pleuvait autant. Il n'y avait pas trop de risque d'incendie.

"- Non. Je ne sens pas sa magie dans l'air."

Steve hocha silencieusement la tête.

Quand Loki se recroquevilla encore une fois sur lui-même lors d'un gros coup de tonnerre, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

Loki resta immobile, stupéfait, pendant un instant, puis enfouit son visage dans son cou lorsque la foudre toucha les rochers justes au-dessus de leur grotte. Des cailloux tombèrent assez proche pour faire broncher les chevaux qui rentrèrent davantage vers le fond de la grotte.

"- Tu as peur de l'orage ?"

"- Je n'ai jamais été très friand de ce qui suit."

Les deux hommes eurent le même sourire mi amusé, mi blasé.

Le bras de Steve autour des épaules du Jotun était chaud, rassurant et apaisant. Petit à petit, Steve pouvait sentir Loki se détendre.

Quand il ne sentit plus le prince trembler, il le lâcha doucement.

Loki chercha à le retenir.

"- Je vais juste chercher de quoi nous faire à manger."

Loki le laissa partir à regret mais le Soldat n'alla pas loin.

Il préleva de la viande toute fraiche du sanglier, la mit à cuire sur des branches au-dessus du feu puis revint prendre le jotun contre lui.

Loki se cagoussouna étroitement contre le capitaine. Il était reconnaissant a l'humain de ne faire aucun commentaire sur la peur que l'orage lui causait et sur son incapacité à utiliser correctement sa magie lorsque la terreur le prenait.

Steve semblait comprendre….

"- …..Merci Capitaine."

Steve ne dit rien. Il glissa juste ses doigts dans la masse de longs cheveux noirs pour caresser le cuir chevelu du dieu jusqu'à ce qu'il s'apaise assez malgré le tonnerre qui déchirait encore le ciel pour se mettre à somnoler. Lorsque Steve le sentit assez détendu contre lui pour s'endormir, il le tira un peu plus sur lui, s'allongea sur leurs fourrures qui le couvraient, pas dérangé du tout de servir à la fois de doudou et d'oreiller.

Noyé dans la chaleur du corps contre le sien, Loki ne protesta même pas. Il avait toujours eut trop besoin de chaleur humaine pour repousser l'humain.

Tony lui manquait tellement….Steve essuya les larmes qui roulaient sur les joues du jeune dieu. Lui aussi était malheureux sans Tony.

Mais tous les deux savaient qu'ils ne pourraient plus jamais faire confiance à l'ingénieur. Ils l'aimaient encore mais ne pouvaient plus lui confier leur cœur.

Ils étaient trop fragiles tous les deux pour accepter d'être encore malmenés comme Tony l'avait fait.

Loki soupira.

Le corps contre le sien était rassurant.

Steve soupira.

Le corps contre le sien était apaisant.

Lorsque l'orage s'éloigna enfin, les deux hommes dormaient, étroitement serrés l'un contre l'autre, le ventre plein de viande fumantes, réchauffés par le feu magique et plus content que depuis bien longtemps.

#############################

"- Thor…. Ou est Steve ?"

"- Directeur Fury. Je vous ai déjà dit qu'il était en sécurité.

"- Avec ton frère ?"

"- Si vous le savez pourquoi me demander ?"

"- Ton frère est un danger public !"

"- Mon frère est sans doute l'un des ennemis les plus dangereux que vous aurez jamais." Confirma Thor. "Alors ne cherchez pas à vous le mettre davantage à dos. Il ne fera aucune mal à Steve. Au contraire. Maintenant, cessez de m'ennuyer." Avant qu'il ne prenne Stark par la peau des fesses et n'aille à Asgard avec lui.

Un sourire monta aux lèvres du dieu blond lorsqu'il planta Fury sur place pour descendre dans l'atelier de Stark.

C'était l'heure de sa pause de toute façon.

"- Ami Stark !"

La musique tonitruante se coupa immédiatement. Tony ne protesta pas plus.

"- Déjà ?"

"- Il est midi ami Stark."

Tony soupira mais posa ses outils.

Il était levé à sept heure tous les matins, il n'avait plus le droit qu'a un verre de gnole le soir, mangeait trois repas par jour…

"- Tu n'en a pas marre de me materner ?"

Thor eut ce sourire de chiot content qu'il avait toujours lorsque tout allait bien pour lui.

"- Allons Tony. N'essaye même pas de me faire croire que tu n'apprécies pas ma présence."

L'ingénieur renifla.

Non en effet, il ne pouvait même pas le dire. Il appréciait la présence du dieu près de lui. Il appréciait d'avoir quelqu'un pour le garder dans le droit chemin. Pepper s'y était cassé les dents. Mais Pepper était humaine. Et Pepper n'avait pas la force physique de le soulever par le col de son siège pour le porter dans sa chambre, voir de s'asseoir sur lui pour le forcer a s'allonger pour dormir a une heure décente.

Et bon sang ce que Tony se sentait physiquement mieux.

C'était étrange d'être raisonnable.

C'était étrange d'avoir des limites.

Et…C'était bon en même temps. Thor lui donnait et lui imposait ce que ses parents n'avaient jamais fait.

Des limites.  
De simples et bêtes limites.

Thor n'était jamais brutal quand il ruait dans les brancards. Il se contentait de le soulever par le col comme un chat fâché et d'attendre qu'il obéisse

Les colères de Tony étaient de plus en plus rares. A mesure qu'il se calmait et cessait sa perpétuelle fuite en avant, il réalisait que Loki et Steve avaient été une simple façon de s'étourdir. Et il comprenait aussi pourquoi Loki réagissait si violement avec son frère.

"- Tony ?"

Une main lourde se posa sur sa nuque. Toute tension le quitta soudain.

Sans réfléchir, il s'appuya contre le large torse contre lui.

Thor paru surpris mais ne le repoussa pas.

Au contraire, il fit comme il avait fait si souvent avec son petit frère quand il était plus petit. Il le serra contre lui puis lui caressa doucement le dos lorsque l'ingénieur se retourna dans ses bras.

"- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, ami Stark ?"

"- Juste Tony…"

Il n'aimait pas cette soudaine distance que le dieu mettait entre eux.

"- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, Tony ?"

Le milliardaire ne dit rien. Il se dressa juste sur la pointe des pieds pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de Thor.

Le dieu le repoussa gentiment.

"- Tony…." Le gronda-t-il avec douceur avant de s'interrompre

Il s'attendait a ce geste depuis quelques temps déjà mais en était surpris quand meme. Il l'aurait imaginé agressif, violent presque. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Les lèvres de Tony sur les siennes étaient douces, passives même. L'ingénieur ne tentait pas de reprendre de force la main haute sur le dieu.

Thor lui caressa doucement la joue.

L'affection entre eux n'avait rien avoir avec le désir destructeur du triangle amoureux que Tony avait gaché.

Thor posa sa main sur l'arrière du crâne de Tony.

L'ingénieur ne protesta pas quand le dieu le serra simplement contre lui, sans l'embrasser.

Il apprendrait a prendre le temps.


End file.
